


Dancing in the Air

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve thinks that Tony should take a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt _But in spite of all the rules/That bind your wings so tight/I hope you don’t forget about/The days when you could fly_ (“Back When I Could Fly”, by Trout Fishing in America)

“Tony?” asked Steve, stepping cautiously into the workshop.

There was no answer, but one of Tony’s bots came rolling up to him, nudging Steve’s hip until he scratched its metal casing.

“Hey, there, buddy,” he said. “Can you take me to Tony?”

The bot beeped something positive-sounding and headed off through the mess, until Steve could hear a steadily-growing noises and found Tony bent over one of his Iron Man suits, soldering iron in hand.

“Tony?”

He flipped up his goggles. “Dummy, you traitor,” said Tony.

“ _You have been working for several hours, Sir_ ,” said FRIDAY, and Steve still wasn’t used to the Tower’s new AI voice. “ _It would be wise to take a break._ ”

“I’ve been sleeping _and_ eating!” Tony protested. “I don’t need an intervention.”

“This isn’t—” Steve began, then sighed. “I just haven’t seen you much lately. And when I do, you always seem worried and stressed. Can’t you just give me… half an hour, maybe?”

Tony’s expression softened. “What did you have in mind, Cap?”

“Could we go flying?” Steve asked. He flushed faintly pink, but continued, “You’ve given me a lift during a fight, but I’d really like to see what it’s like to just… fly.”

“It’s pretty awesome,” said Tony, pulling off his goggles and setting his soldering tools aside. “FRIDAY, boot up the Mark Twelve.”

He held out his hand. “Dance with me?”

Steve grinned and took it. “Always.”

THE END


End file.
